Le jeu
by Plume1304
Summary: UA. Après l'annulation d'une soirée, ils décident d'entamer une partie d'un jeu. Seulement, ce jeu a un drôle de nom. Jumanji.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello !_

Me revoilà donc avec une fic au titre complètement déconcertant de part son originalité.

Ceci est donc un cadeau pour Little Sayuri, qui a vivement insisté pour que je le publie ;)

Cependant, cette fic est plus une sorte de... passe temps, qu'un réel investissement, le niveau de langue et d'écriture laisse donc pas mal à désirer, de même que le déroulement de l'histoire.

Je posterai la suite si ça plait évidemment ! :P Si c'est le cas, elle ne devrait pas être très longue, entre cinq et dix chapitres, qui sont, par ailleurs, très courts.

Bonne lecture, et merci d'avance pour les reviews.

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks animation, Disney et Pixar. Jumanji appartient à Tristar. (Enfin, je crois O.o)_

* * *

**Le jeu**

* * *

— Dépêche, Harold, on va être en retard ! hurla Jack, un sourire plaqué sur son visage rieur.

Le garçon avait la fâcheuse habitude d'être excité en permanence, et de s'extasier pour n'importe quoi. En soi, ce n'était pas très dérangeant. Le problème, c'était qu'il le montrait. Comme en ce moment, où il était en train de sautiller dans toute la chambre en fredonnant des chansons stupides.

Un grognement se fit entendre en réponse.

— Sous l'océan... Tout le monde est heureux, sous l'océan...

Un trainant "Jack, tais toi" retentit, alors l'albinos se précipita dans sa direction. Il atterrit dans la salle de bain, à regarder son colocataire et ami passer machinalement une main dans ses cheveux bruns en s'inspectant dans la glace.

— Mais oui, t'es beau.

Le dénommé Harold lui lança un regard sceptique et lissa son t-shirt. Du moins, il s'apprêtait à le faire, quand l'autre lui agrippa la main et le tira vers la porte en riant.

— Jack ! protesta-t-il.

— Non ! Tu es beaucoup trop long, et je t'ai dit qu'on allait être en retard.

Le brun soupira. Il ne le montrait pas vraiment en ce moment même, mais en vérité, il était aussi excité que son ami. Mais, contrairement à lui, il ne se souciait pas vraiment d'être en retard de quelques minutes. De toutes façon, leur amie Anna l'était tout le temps aussi. Raiponce ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Pour fêter la fin d'une période d'examens réussis avec succès par la majorité du groupe, la jolie blonde avait organisé une petite fête dans sa chambre à l'université, qu'elle partageait avec Mérida, une rousse flamboyante et avec un sale caractère mais que tout le monde adorait. Même Jack, bien qu'il s'acharne à lui lancer des piques. Enfin, Mérida n'était pas en reste non plus.

Ainsi donc, le groupe d'amis composé de Harold, Jack, Mérida, les sœurs Anna et Elsa, Kristoff, Raiponce et de son copain Flynn s'était donné rendez-vous le soir même, à vingt heures précisément. Hors, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, Harold s'aperçut qu'il était moins cinq.

— Jack, leur chambre est à trois minutes de la notre.

— Peut-être, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle tu vas, je préfère prendre de l'avance ! lui sourit-il narquoisement.

— J't'embête.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit. Finalement, le brun se joignit à lui en se laissant entrainer dans les couloirs. Il avait hâte de voir ses amis ; avec cette période de tests, il avait passé presque tout son temps dans sa chambre, à étudier.

— Tu bosses trop, lui avait un jour dit Jack, alors qu'il avait refusé de l'accompagner au cinéma.

— Et toi, pas assez, lui avait-il rétorqué d'un ton définitif, qui condamnait une quelconque poursuite de cette discussion.

En effet, l'albinos préférait de loin s'amuser avec des amis que d'étudier. Mais malgré cela, ses notes restaient tout de même très correctes. Pas aussi bonnes que celle d'Harold, certes (personne ne pouvait égaler Harold, mis à part Raiponce, peut-être), mais tout de même très correctes.

Les deux se connaissaient depuis quelques années, depuis le collège, à vrai dire, mais ils avaient rencontré les autres à leur entrée en fac. Ils avaient appris à tous se connaitre mutuellement, et puis étaient vite devenus quasiment inséparables.

— Ah ! On y est ! s'exclama Jack, le sortant de ses pensées.

Et Harold pu constater que, en effet, ils étaient arrivés. L'albinos dégagea sa main de celle d'Harold (qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée durant leur course) pour frapper à la porte. Aussitôt, Raiponce apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, Flynn lui tenant la taille, un air de chien battu plaqué sur le visage.

— On a un problème, déclara-t-elle en guise de salutations.

Les deux colocataires haussèrent des sourcils interrogateurs, alors la blonde les invita à entrer. Et ils purent constater que tous leurs amis étaient déjà là, un air contrarié sur le visage. Elsa était assise sur le canapé, la tête posée sur ses mains, une mine boudeuse sur le visage, Mérida paraissait grommeler dans son coin, et Kristoff avait les sourcils froncés. La seule qui paraissait normale était Anna (qui devait être à l'heure pour la première fois de sa vie), assise sur les genoux de son copain, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle était simplement contente d'être là, avec tous ses amis, mêmes si les amis en question faisaient la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demande Harold, déconcerté.

— Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? le coupa Jack.

Raiponce s'avança vers et partit dans des explications comme quoi la sono avait malencontreusement été cassée par _quelqu'un. _Le regard en coin vers Flynn et la mine déconfite de ce dernier donnèrent l'identité de ce _quelqu'un_ aux deux amis.

— Et à cause de cette tête à claque, notre fête est foutue ! intervint Mérida en lançant un regard meurtrier au coupable.

— Eh, roussette, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès ! protesta ce dernier. Sans déconner, les mecs, je voulais juste...

— Ah ouais ? Tu voulais quoi ? s'enflamma la rousse.

— Mérida, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute, intervint Raiponce en levant doucement ses mains devant elle pour les calmer.

— Bah, euh... Un peu quand même, glissa Jack avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Harold et le fusilla du regard. Puis il posa ses yeux sur les trois derniers, restés sagement sur le canapé. Elsa avait relevé la tête et regardait la scène avec un petit sourire. Anna s'était relevée et vint se placer près des autres.

— Bon, on fait quoi, du coup ? demanda-t-elle.

Les sept autres se concertèrent rapidement. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Ils échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

— Laissez tomber, je passe pas ma soirée à ne rien faire, clama Jack. Il faut qu'on trouve un truc !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Banche-Neige ? demanda innocemment Mérida.

— Je propose qu'on la mette à la porte. Qui est d'accord ?

— Je vote pour, intervint Flynn.

La rousse , qui s'était rassise, se leva une nouvelle fois pour crier au scandale tandis que Kristoff et Harold poussèrent un soupir désespéré.

— J'ai une idée, lança Raiponce.

Sept pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

— J'ai trouvé un jeu, l'autre jour, dans la chambre. Sûrement laissé là par les anciens locataires, mais on pourrait peut-être...

— Sérieusement ? Un jeu ? demanda l'albinos, hébété.

— Eh, ça pourrait être sympa, dit Kristoff, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Anna approuva ses dires tandis que Raiponce hochait vigoureusement la tête.

— Pourquoi pas ? sourit Elsa.

— Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué à un jeu, affirma Harold.

— Normal, tu passes ta vie dans tes bouquins.

Le brun lança un nouveau regard meurtrier à l'albinos.

— C'est décidé, alors ? Je vais le chercher ? demanda Raiponce.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et s'assirent par terre, autour de la table basse. La blonde réapparu à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une longue boîte sous la main. Elle la posa sur la table, et tous se précipitèrent pour l'inspecter. Outre le bois qui la composait et les décorations qui l'ornaient, ils purent tous apercevoir, écrit dans une écriture semblant ancienne, le nom du jeu sur la boîte.

Jumanji.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Voici la suite, qui est, comme je vous l'avais dit, assez... Disons que je vous autorise à me balancer des tomates. En plus, je l'ai écrite en écoutant le générique de _Denver, le dernier dinosaure_ (sisi), je n'étais donc pas trop dans le thème x)

J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Disney, Pixar et Dreamworks animation. Jumanji appartient à TriStar (enfin je crois O.o)_

* * *

**Le jeu**

* * *

Elsa ouvrit la boîte. L'ancienneté du jeu semblait contraster avec la fraicheur de sa main. Étrange, de garder un jeu comme celui-ci dans une chambre estudiantine. Sous les yeux suspicieux des autres, un plateau de jeu apparu. Elsa sortit des pions.

— Oh, il n'y en a que quatre, s'étonna-t-elle.

— On a qu'à faire des équipes de deux, suggéra Anna de sa voix guillerette.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Flynn clama qu'il faisait équipe avec Raiponce. Cette dernière ne dit rien, arborant seulement un sourire malicieux.

— J'vais avec Harold ! cria Jack, enjoué.

Il était vraiment excité pour un rien, pensa le petit brun. Finalement, les équipes furent décidées assez vite, et les membres satisfaits. Ils se replacèrent tous autour de la table basse afin d'être à côté de leur partenaire. Ainsi donc, Harold et Jack s'assirent côte à côte près de Flynn et Raiponce, Anna et Kristoff, et Mérida et Elsa, qui avait dû se mettre ensemble, puisque les autres groupes avaient déjà été formés. Kristoff mit les pions en place sur le jeu et en sortit quelques dés.

— Bon, on y va ?

— Eh ! Il faudrait peut-être lire la notice avant, tu ne crois pas ? lança Elsa en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux nattés.

Le blond remarqua soudainement que les pans de la boites étaient recouverts d'une écriture calligraphique.

— « Jumanji, un jeu pour tous ceux qui espèrent laisser derrière eux leur univers. Lancez les dés pour déplacer votre pion, un double donne le droit de rejouer. Un dix annule le dernier tour. Le premier qui arrive au bout a gagné ».

Il regarda ensuite l'autre pan et plissa ses yeux.

— Les lettres sont un peu effacées de ce côté ci, j'arrive pas à lire correctement... Aventurier... méfiez... ?

— Attends, dit Anna en tournant la boite dans sa direction, ses yeux se plissant également. « Aventurier méfiez-vous, ne commencez que si vous avez l'intention de finir. Les effets saisissants de ce jeu ne cesseront que lorsque l'un des joueur aura atteint Jumanji et prononcé son nom », balbutia-t-elle finalement.

Les sourcils de Mérida se froncèrent.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Anna, surprise.

— Attendez, l'interrompit la rousse. C'est un peu bizarre, comme règle, non ? Je veux dire, pourquoi nous conseiller de nous méfier ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Elsa haussa les épaules. Jack affirma que ce n'était rien, et qu'ils allaient sûrement s'amuser. Même Raiponce, habituellement si prudente, avait fait un vague geste de la main pour approuver les dires de l'albinos.

— Bon ! dit Flynn en haussant la voix pour masquer le silence qui s'était installé. Je commence.

— Eh, Rider, la galanterie, tu connais ? l'interpelle narquoisement Mérida en s'emparant des dés. C'est Elsa et moi qui commençons.

La blonde platine hocha vigoureusement la tête et se redressa près de la table basse.

— A toi l'honneur, dit Mérida en lui mettant les dés dans la main.

L'autre les remua quelques secondes avant de les lancer sur le plateau. Les dés roulèrent.

— Un trois ! Tu me déçois, Elsa, tu aurais pu faire mieux, la taquina Jack.

— Eh, regardez, le coupa cette dernière en ignorant totalement l'albinos, qui fit mine d'être vexé en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle pointa du doigt la pierre du centre du jeu, où un texte venait d'apparaitre.

— _Sans une parfaite maîtrise,_ lu-t-elle, _ces pouvoirs vous réserverons quelques surprises._

— Euh... Ouai, fit Harold en haussant les sourcils. Quelqu'un m'explique ?

Un cri étranglé de surprise lui répondit. Le groupe se retourna aussitôt vers son origine pour apercevoir Elsa, les mains repliées sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux écarquillés fixait un point devant elle. Et, lorsqu'ils suivirent son regard, ils s'aperçurent qu'à l'endroit où les mains de la blonde s'étaient posées sur la table, de la glace s'était formée.

Elsa poussa un nouveau glapissement en constatant que sa robe commençait à geler là où ses mains y étaient en contact. Elle les abaissa vivement, mais de nouvelles colonne givrées sortirent de ses doigts.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? cria-t-elle, sa voix commençant à partir dans les aigus.

Les autres n'avaient aucune réponse à lui donner. Ils affichaient la même expression d'incompréhension, incapable de formuler une hypothèse qui expliquerait ça. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils se retournèrent vers Harold, attendant sûrement que ce dernier s'exclame "Mais bien sûr !" avant de leur donner une explication parfaitement plausible. Malheureusement, il secoua la tête avec un air confus.

Elsa continuait à paniquer. Elle se leva brusquement et recula de quelques pas. Du givre se forma sous ses pieds. Sa soeur se redressa à son tour en essayant de l'approcher.

— Non ! la contra la blonde. Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touchez pas, tous !

La panique commençait à percer à travers sa voix. Elle leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux quand des étincèles en sortirent. Des stalactites se formèrent sur le plafond. Elle poussa un nouveau glapissement.

— Elsa ! intervint Raiponce. Ne bouge plus ! Ne touche plus à rien.

La blonde platine se figea, se contentant de remuer sa tête, les yeux exorbités.

— Je..., commença Harold en levant les yeux de la boite, je crois qu'on doit finir la partie pour que ça s'arrête.

Il n'obtint en retour que des regards terrifiés en attente d'un éclaircissement.

— Oui, expliqua-t-il, je veux dire... "Les effets saisissants de ce jeu ne cesseront que lorsque l'un des joueur aura atteint Jumanji et prononcé son nom ", vous vous souvenez ?

— C'est quoi ce jeu ? balbutia Jack, hébété.

— C'est le tour de qui ? demanda doucement Flynn, au même moment.

Il se concertèrent tous du regard.

— Je crois que c'est le mien, annonça Raiponce.

Elle s'empara des dés, sûre d'elle. Enfin, seulement en apparence, parce qu'à l'intérieur, elle frémissait d'appréhension. Les petits cubes remuèrent doucement au creux de sa paume. Flynn passa un bras qui se voulait réconfortant autour de ses épaules. La blonde bougea alors sa main.

— Un sept, annonça-t-elle.

Ils attendirent patiemment que les écritures se forment sur la pierre. Dans son coin, Elsa s'était repliée sur elle-même, frissonnante. De la glace s'était formée sous elle, mais, heureusement, elle ne semblait pas se répandre.

— _Leur soudaine longueur répandra la laideur_, déchiffra Raiponce en plissant les yeux. A votre avis, il va...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses cheveux blonds se mirent à pousser à grande vitesse. Alors qu'ils lui arrivaient aux épaules en début de partie, ils ondulèrent bien vite sur ses reins puis tombèrent sur ses chevilles. Et lors qu'enfin ils touchèrent le sol, le bois sembla noircir sous leur poids. Les autres observèrent avec des yeux ronds le parquet se craqueler et se recouvrir d'une sorte de mousse mi-blanche, mi-verdâtre.

Ils continuèrent de pousser jusqu'à atteindre une longueur humainement impossible, tandis que la blonde s'était figé de peur, elle aussi.

— Écartez vous ! hurla Kristoff en bondissant lui même sur ses pieds. Ne touchez pas ses cheveux !

Le groupe s'écarta vivement tandis que la chevelure de la blonde continuait de pousser. Là où elle touchait le sol, celui-ci devenait noir. Raiponce ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce spectacle, et se contenter de balbutier quelques paroles aux autres.

— Faites un dix... S'il vous plait, faites un dix...

* * *

_Il met dans notre vie un peu plus de bonheur ! Denver, le dernier dinosaure..._

C'est bon, je suis prête pour vos tomates :p


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

Merci à tous pour ne pas m'avoir lancé de tomates. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Et, pour le prouver, je poste un nouveau chapitre !

Petite précision : Cette fic va peut-être virer en Hijack, ou peut-être pas. J'écris au feeling, comme qui dirait, donc je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être resteront ils seulement MAPT. ^^

Cette fiction est encore et toujours un cadeau pour Little Sayuri. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Disney, Pixar et Dreamworks animation. Jumanji appartient à TriStar (enfin, je crois O.o)

* * *

**Le jeu**

* * *

Flynn s'empara vivement des dés et les lança dans la boîte. Rien ne se produisit. Il les reprit dans sa main et les jeta, encore et encore, sans que rien ne se passe.

— Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? gémit-il.

Harold s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule tremblotante. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise.

— Ce n'est pas ton tour.

A cet instant, Raiponce poussa un glapissement. Ils se retournèrent vers elle pour la voir lâcher ses cheveux, qu'elle avait agrippés d'une main pour les ramener vers elle. Elle crocheta son autre main à son poignet, pour constater, horrifiée, la respiration saccadée, que ses doigts commençaient à noircir.

— Faites quelque chose ! gueula Flynn. Jouez ! Jouez !

La blonde poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque la noirceur atteint son poignet.

— Moi, je vais jouer ! clama l'albinos. Ce jeu commence à me gonfler sérieusement.

Il prit les cubes de la main de Flynn et les lança sur le plateau. Un quatre et un six apparurent.

— Sans déconner ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Un dix ? Mais je suis absolument génial !

Il se retourna pour observer Raiponce. Ses cheveux stoppèrent aussitôt leur poussée, et la moisissure cessa. En revanche, ils gardèrent la même taille, d'environ une vingtaine de mètres. Quant à sa main, elle redevint aussi rose qu'avant, et les gémissements de la blonde s'éteignirent. Sa respiration revint peu à peu à la normale alors qu'elle se glissa dans les bras de l'albinos pour l'étreindre.

— Merci, Jack.

— A votre service, madame ! lui répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire moqueur.

— Hé ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Flynn et Harold.

Aussitôt, les regards convergèrent vers le petit brun, où se peigna doucement sur son visage une expression mi-horrifiée mi-déconcertée. Même Elsa avait le regard braqué sur lui, alors que la glace continuait de sortir de ses mains par intermittence. Mérida ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, et les autres se détournèrent de lui pour se centrer sur le plateau de jeu.

— Kristoff, fit Anna, je crois que c'est à toi.

Le blond se redressa un peu, puis prit à son tour les dés dans sa main.

— _Sous leurs corps de pierre, _lut-il sur la petite obsidienne, _se cachent des êtres sanguinaires_.

— Glauque..., lança Mérida.

Ils attendirent quelques instants en regardant la pièce avec inquiétude. Tout y passa, le sol, les murs, et même le plafond. Leurs regards affolés alternaient à toute vitesse entre les différents meubles de l'appartement. Pour une fois, Jack ne riait pas du tout.

Soudainement, le premier troll apparu. De petite taille, il faisait peur à voir. Ses airs grossiers camouflaient mal le sourire torve qu'il affichait.

— On dirait un peu un gremlin, non ? suggéra Kristoff en fixant le corps de pierre qui fit un pas vers eux.

— Un... gremlin ? balbutia Anna.

Tous se regardèrent, une expression d'horreur de peignant peu à peu sur leur visage. De nombreux autres monstres de pierres se matérialisèrent. Ils portaient des couteaux. Ces créatures de cinquante centimètres de haut portaient des _couteaux_.

— Courez ! hurla Mérida. Sortez d'ici ! Vite !

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la porte, même Elsa, qui s'était relevée. Puis ils la fermèrent derrière eux en un soupir de soulagement. Ils entendirent nettement, une grimace plaquée sur leurs visage, les corps lourds se projetant sur le bois avec force en grognant.

— Des gremlins de pierre ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'énerva Mérida, les sourcils froncés.

— Euh... Attendez, je crois qu'on a un petit problème..., l'interrompit Anna. Quelqu'un a pensé à prendre le jeu ?

Leurs regards convergèrent aussitôt vers leurs mains, cherchant vainement la boite.

— Si vous me dites que personne n'a pris le jeu, je... fit Harold sans même parvenir à finir sa phrase, sa main glissant le long de son visage.

Et ils durent bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne s'était donné cette peine.

— Je ne retourne pas là-dedans, annonça Jack en montrant la porte derrière lui de son pouce.

— Moi non plus, glissa Flynn.

Les autres secouèrent négativement la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne ne voudrait jamais entrer dans l'appartement. Ils pouvaient entendre d'ici les meubles qui se faisaient détruire et les objets qui se brisaient. Ils avaient, comme qui dirait, un petit problème.

— Dites, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que personne ne soit venu nous voir ? Je veux dire, on a quand même hurlé, quelqu'un aurait dû accourir, non ? demanda Raiponce. Et puis, ces choses ne sont pas très discrètes, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

— Je veux pas te vexer, Raiponce, mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'on a un plus gros problème sur les bras. Comment est-ce que l'on récupère ce foutu jeu ? grogna Mérida.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules. La rousse maugréa en murmurant son mécontentement. Si ils ne trouvaient pas une solution rapidement, ils étaient foutus. Son appartement devait être dans un bazar pas possible. Et Elsa ne pouvait décidément pas rester comme ça. Dans le couloir, elle était plaquée contre un mur qui avait pris une teinte bleutée. Autour d'elle se formaient quelques pics de glaces. Son expression semblait figée en un rictus de terreur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça...

— C'est ça ! s'écria la rousse flamboyante avec vivacité.

Jack haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

— De quoi ? Tu es volontaire pour aller chercher le jeu ?

— Non, mais Elsa l'est !

Les autres la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

— Je me suis mal exprimée, s'excusa Mérida avec un sourire gêné. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Elsa devrait y aller. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle pourrait...

— Non !

C'était Anna qui venait de parler. Elle s'avança de quelque pas pour se retrouver en face de Mérida. Ses yeux affichaient un étrange mélange de fierté et de détermination.

— Il est hors de question que ma sœur entre dans cette pièce avec ces... ces choses !

Elsa, qui avait malgré tout prêté l'oreille à leur échange, se redressa. Elle gardait prudemment les bras le long de son corps, mais ses yeux affichaient une expression sévère.

— Je vais y aller.

Le groupe convergea aussitôt vers elle. Anna déglutit.

— Mais, Elsa...

— Si ils me touchent, je les... gèlerais, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment se passer de la boîte, hein ?

Les autres secouèrent négativement la tête tandis qu'Anna leur adressaient un regard mauvais.

— Mais enfin ! On ne peut pas la laisser entre là-dedans !

— On n'a pas le choix, rétorqua Raiponce d'un ton neutre.

— Et leurs couteaux ? Vous avez vu leurs couteaux ?

Elsa tendit la main et des pics de glaces volèrent, jusqu'à aller se briser avec violence contre le mur d'en face.

— Ça devrait le faire, non ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, en demandant tout de même aux autres de s'éloigner d'elle, par sureté. Derrière elle, le sol se recouvrait d'un givre qui fondait aussi vite qu'il apparaissait. Flynn s'approcha d'elle et de la porte, malgré ses protestations.

— Je vais t'ouvrir la porte. Et la refermer quand tu seras passée. Parce que je pense que toi, tu devras te préoccuper d'autre chose...

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant, et que vous ne me balancerez pas de légumes !

Merci d'avance pour les reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse. Merci beaucoup à vous tous de suivre mon histoire !

Pour répondre à la question de Floeli, eh bien tu as raison pour les couples. J'avais cependant préciser au chapitre précédant que ma fic tournera peut-être en Hijack, ou peut-être pas selon mon humeur, puisque j'écris sans plan, quand les idées me viennent. Merci de me suivre et de commenter ! :D

Encore une fois, c'est un cadeau pour Sayu ! Je suis désolée, je t'avais dit que mon chapitre arriverait assez rapidement, mais, en fait, j'ai bossé sur trois autres fics, donc je n'ai pas su tenir mes délais *part se cacher* Enfin bon, je suis sûre que mes histoires de fics te passionnent (Hein ? Comment ça, non ?) mais je te laisse lire ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous.

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Disney, Pixar ou Dreamworks Animation. Jumanji appartient à TriStar._

* * *

**Le Jeu**

* * *

La porte se referma doucement derrière elle, et Elsa put entendre distinctement son cliquetis. Aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, tous les petits trolls de pierre avaient cessé leurs activités pour se tourner vers elle avec un sourire pervers.

Elsa fut tout d'abord pétrifiée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, sentant seulement la glace qui lui chatouillait et lui refroidissait lentement les doigts. Elle se contenta d'observer les petites créatures.

Ils n'étaient pas très terrifiants, en soi. Une petite bouille joviale. Celui-là, près d'une lampe à l'ampoule brisée, ressemblait carrément à l'un de ses enfants si mignons des dessins animés...

Seulement, voilà, les enfants des dessins animés n'ont pas le corps fendu d'entailles, n'ont pas d'habits déchiquetés, et surtout, ils ne sourient pas en s'armant d'un couteau lorsqu'ils vous voient.

Lorsque le premier troll esquissa un pas, Elsa sortit de sa torpeur. Elle tendit un bras devant elle, et de nouvelles colonnes givrées sortirent de ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas comment son pouvoir fonctionnait. Elle avait seulement compris que la quantité de glace est plus ou moins importante selon la vivacité et la conviction qu'elle met dans ses gestes.

Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le givre de glisser doucement le long de ses mains.

Lorsque la petite créature se prit le rayon blanc, son corps sembla bleuir au niveau de ses pieds, avant de gagner rapidement le reste de son corps. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, et tenta de lancer son arme. Seulement, le bleuissement eut tôt fait de se propager, et le troll se retrouva geler, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Le couteau tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.

Ce simple geste engendra une explosion chez les autres trolls. Certains s'avancèrent vivement vers elle, d'autres continuèrent de dévaster l'appartement.

Elsa poussa un glapissement de terreur en voyant les petites créatures s'avancer vers elle, armes à la main. Elle commença à lever ses mains en essayant de viser juste, mais dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient trop nombreux.

Pourquoi avait elle accepté d'entrer là-dedans ?

Un couteau vola près d'elle, et elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Elle continua de lever ses mains, encore et encore, si bien qu'elle finit par ne plus les distinguer parmis toute la glace. Elle avança de quelque pas, puis avisa enfin le jeu, posé sur la table basse.

Des flocons se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi ils étaient apparus, mais ils l'empêchaient de voir. Elle ne distinguait plus rien, perdu dans ce torrent de neige. Même le sifflement que leur vitesse produisait camouflait les grognements des petites bêtes de pierre. En revanche, le tourbillon ne la protégea pas d'un couteau qui virevolta et frôla son épaule, déchirant sa veste et laissant une petite trainée sanglante sur sa peau. La neige continuait de tourner autour d'elle, sans la toucher, virevoltant violemment dans la pièce, l'empêchant de voir, l'empêchant d'entendre, l'empêchant de tout.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait juste que tout cela cesse.

Elsa écarta vivement ses bras, comme pour repousser les flocons, et des éclairs blancs jaillirent dans toutes les directions. La glace fendit l'air dans la pièce, sifflante, et atteint bientôt tous les trolls.

La pièce fut aussitôt plonger dans un silence, seulement interrompu par la respiration saccadée d'Elsa. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, de toute façon, depuis qu'ils avaient débuté une partie de ce jeu. Elle ne faisait que constater les dégâts.

Les petites créatures avaient toutes pris une teinte bleutée, figées dans des rictus effrayants. La pièce entière était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de givre. La fraicheur de l'air brulait sauvagement les poumons d'Elsa.

Elle s'empara de la boite d'une main, se préoccupant bien peu de la glace. Et puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Les autres observèrent la chambre à travers la porte, les yeux ronds.

— C'est _toi_ qui a fait ça ? balbutia Jack.

Elle tendit le jeu aux autres en retour, frissonnante.

— Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Raiponce, doucement.

— Je crois.

— Tu saignes ! Ton épaule ! l'interrompit Anna en pointant sa peau du doigt..

Elle haussa les épaules en réponse, et partit se recroqueviller contre son mur, en sentant des frissons désormais familiers parcourir à nouveau ses doigts.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu... murmura Kristoff pour lui-même, en secouant la tête, hébété.

Anna s'avança vers le plateau.

— On ne peut pas rester comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut qu'on avance...

Et, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle se jeta sur un pion et essaya de l'avancer en le tirant avec une certaine force, serrant les dents. Rapidement, Kristoff saisit le jeu de ses mains et l'éloigna d'elle.

— Anna ! Ça ne va pas ? lui cria-t-il en sermon.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et tandis la main vers lui pour reprendre le plateau.

— Rend le moi ! Il faut que ça s'arrête, rend le moi !

Elle essaya d'esquisser un pas dans sa direction, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle tenta alors de regarda ce qui la retenait, mais son visage était bloqué, lui aussi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de terreur tandis qu'elle sentait une froideur grimper le long de ses jambes.

Les filles poussèrent de petits cris aigus tandis que les garçons eurent un hoquet de frayeur. Bien vite, tout le bas du corps d'Anna fut glacé. Kristoff s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la pousser, mais il n'arriva à rien. Les autres continuèrent d'observer, sans un mot, sa transformation, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider et n'osant dire à Kristoff que ce qu'il tentait était inutile.

Le blond le comprit tout seul, et embrassa rapidement Anna avant que la glace ne prenne possession de son visage.

Désormais, elle n'était plus réduite qu'à ça : un énorme bloc de glace, froid, sans vie.

Harold prit doucement la boîte que Kristoff avait laissé tomber sur le sol. De nouveaux mots avaient pris place sur la petite pierre noire. _Une règle a été brisée, pendant trois tours vous serez gelée._

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu. Merci d'avance pour les reviews !  
_

_Oh, et l'histoire a déjà ses grandes lignes, mais si vous voulez me soumettre quelques idées, il n'y a pas de soucis ! Qui sait, peut-être que je les mettrai dans ma fiction ! :D_


End file.
